Adventure Mode
by Spazzeh
Summary: How can a video game unite three squabbling sisters? By uniting them against a much bigger evil than chores, of course.
1. Chapter I: Beginnings

**title****: **Adventure Mode

**rating****: **Ohhhhh Jesus I don't know. Maybe, like, PG-13? I mean, it's video-game violence. You don't die, you turn into a trophy. Eh.

**summary****: **How can a video game unite three squabbling sisters? By uniting them against a much bigger evil than chores, of course.

**author's**** notes: **RIGHT SO YEAH. There's about 30 million stories out there that involve the newcomer in Smash World and I'm flattered that you've chosen to read mine! :3 I'm trying to make this one different. Like, have a point to the story that is not self-insertion for the sake of macking on your favorite character, NO. None of that. This is about family and friendship and other good values that I can't talk about without sounding real, real cheesy. So, if you would please give it a chance, that'd be fabulous. The only thing that could make me love you more is if you leave a REVIEW! Oh My God, I'll love you forever. Reviews to let me know you love it, you hate it, or that you have loads of constructive criticism for me are GREAT. Especially constructive criticism, as I am trying to avoid falling into too many clichés.

ps. Yes, it does take place during the subspace emissary. x3

--

"Sasha, it's going to kill you! Move!"

"Shut up!" cried Sasha, looking more annoyed than anyone could possibly fathom. She hopped away from her older sister on the couch, seating her eleven-year-old self on the arm and mashing buttons on the controller. "It's just a game, Lily!"

"Yeah, but you're stupid!" Lily barked in frustration, throwing her arms in the air wildly and effectively looking about as stupid as she was claiming her sister to be. "The point of games is to win them!"

"Lily, shut up," groaned a third female, seated furthest away from the other two on the couch. "God, you're like a five-year-old in an eighteen-year-old's body. Don't you ever get tired of video games?"

"No," said Lily plainly, glancing at her blonde sister before looking back to the screen, where a small ball of yellow had just flown off-screen and the word 'Failure' appeared with an announcer vocalizing it dramatically. "Sasha!"

"What!" yelled Sasha, staring at the oldest sister and pursing her lips.

"You died!"

"I know!"

"Why?"

"Lily!"

"What!"

"Shut up!" bellowed the third female, throwing a pillow at her two sisters. It bounced off Lily's head and lightly bonked Sasha, but did its job of shutting the two up as they glared at her.

"Don't throw crap at me, Emmaline," said Lily huffily, folding her arms over her chest and glaring at the sixteen-year-old.

"It's a game!" burst out Sasha and just as Lily opened her mouth to argue, the middle sister cut them off with a second pillow.

"Shut up!" she reiterated, with more emphasis on each word this time. The oldest and youngest of the three sisters sat there angrily, glowering at each other. A long moment seemed to past where everyone was angry and silent and fuming and just being generally pissy, until Lily cleared her throat slightly.

"…can I play adventure mode?" she asked.

"I'm playing it!" said Sasha, completely taken aback for a reason unknown to either of her older sisters.

"You are not!" Lily shot back. "You were doing event mode!"

"I have saved data in adventure mode!" cried Sasha desperately and Lily rolled her eyes.

"And I can make _new_ saved data, Sasha! It won't overwrite yours!"

Sasha did not seem aware of this fact, but fell silent as her older sister presented it to her, simply staring at her for a minute before smiling sheepishly. "Oh."

"Oh my God, just give me the controller," Lily groaned, snatching it out of her sister's hands. She fiddled with it for a moment before choosing adventure mode, raising one eyebrow at the title of it, and simply began her game, Sasha watching like a hawk and Emmaline trying to pretend like she was more interested in whatever online homework she had instead of watching the well-created cutscenes that were appearing on the screen before her. One for tradition, Lily chose to fight as Kirby in the opening sequence as he was the one she fought with way back when they had gotten Super Smash Brothers for N64, and spent half the fight trying to figure out the controls and then the other half whooping Mario's butt. Another cutscene launched after the fight and Lily got all sorts of excited as the plot of this new adventure mode began to kick it, squawking in dismay as Mario was smacked clean out of the stadium and making anxious noises when she realized she had to fight the gigantic plant thing.

"You saved Peach?" said Emmaline flatly, gawking at the screen as Peach and Kirby stood side by side and faced Wario.

"I thought I was beating up the plant, not the cages. I didn't realize I wasn't saving both," replied Lily with a shrug, crying out as Zelda was shot with a literal arrow and turned into a trophy. "Oh my God, they're turning them into statues!"

"Trophies," corrected Sasha, pushing her glasses up her nose and generally completing the nerdy statement she had just made with her actions.

"Whatever," sighed Lily as she watched Wario abduct the trophy of Zelda and Peach and Kirby race after him. Kirby glanced at the bomb as he was going by and realized that it was in its final countdown just as Lily did. "Oh no! They're gonna get blown up!"

"No, watch," said Sasha proudly, further into the game herself and knowing what was going to happen.

Lily had to restrain her excited squeal as Kirby and Peach flew off on a star while the stadium was absorbed into what looked like a giant black hole to her. "That's so fly!" the eldest sister cheered, but stopped as the screen remained focused on the rapidly expanding black hole. "Uh, Sasha? Does something else happen now?"

"Nothing did in my game…" she mumbled as the black sphere got closer and closer to the screen.

"That's some neat animation," said Emmaline lazily, thinking nothing of the oddity of the scene and more focused on how realistic it looked. So realistic, it was almost like it could…

"Jesus!" cried Lily, dropping her controller and hopping to her feet. "It's coming through the TV!"

Sasha practically fell off the arm of the couch as she tried to get away and Emmaline's laptop found itself on the floor in a matter of seconds. The three bewildered sisters had barely gotten their bearings and felt like they could actually make a good sprint for the door when the black sphere, now engulfing a good half of their media room, simply sucked them back into it with its vacuum-like pull. They couldn't even open their mouths to scream before everything went black.

--

It was… bright.

Very bright.

That was the first thing Lily noticed as she came to, head swimming and body feeling awkward and sluggish. She cracked her eyes open slightly, only to find that where ever she was laying on the ground was in an exceedingly bright place. The second thing she noticed as that her head felt warm. Not warm in a way like it was going to explode or perhaps was on fire, but in a way that felt like she'd been laying in the sun too long and the sunlight had warmed her dark hair and subsequently, her head. Putting two and two together, Lily realized that the bright light she was laying in had to be the sun and was more than likely nothing dangerous. She pushed herself up onto her elbows, having been lying on her stomach with her face against what felt like marble, then backwards onto her butt so she was seated cross legged on what was, in fact, a marble pathway.

In the clouds.

She scrambled to her feet, adrenaline pushing her sore body into action as she looked around. She was in the middle of… clouds. Logic dictated that she was supposed to fall through clouds. That these marble pathways wouldn't be able to stay floating in clouds. _Everything_ that she had _ever _learned in school said—

Said that she also didn't have a complete and total outfit change or have a weapon in her hand because of passing out. Lily looked down at herself, just now noticing her clothing did not feel like the sweatpants and 'senior women' t-shirt she had been wearing in her house before… the black sphere. She looked around wildly for a second to see if it was nearby and going to suck her in again and when she saw nothing, took to examining what exactly she was wearing. Her sweats were replaced by oversized blue shorts that were held up by a studded black belt and her bright blue t-shirt had been replaced by a gray tanktop that was covered by a three-quarters sleeved cream jacket with gold trim and designs on it. Her wrist bore a thick, gold bangle in place of the handmade friendship bracelet her little sister had made her and her feet, which normally sported sandals or nothing at all, boasted oversized black and blue tennis shoes with gold socks underneath. She went to run her fingers back through her hair as she thought over what this meant (had she been kidnapped and dressed up by some psycho?) when she felt her hands bump… goggles. The eighteen-year-old groped at the top of her head, trying to figure out why in God's name she was wearing goggles. No one _actually _wore goggles around on the top of their head unless they were from Digimon or something!

"God, I look like something straight out of Kingdom…" she turned her attention to her hand as she mumbled to herself, slightly stunned and horrified to see what appeared to be none other than a keyblade in her hands. "… Hearts."

"Hey!"

Lily barely had time to turn around and see who had exclaimed before she had two people, one her height and one substantially shorter, in front of her and looking at her in a combination of nervousness and relief. The one her height held a golden bow in his hand and it was only a second before she noticed the angel wings, the toga-like outfit, and the overalls and red outfit design of the other and suddenly put two and two together and—

"Oh my God."

"Who are you?" asked Pit defensively, narrowing his eyes slightly at her.

"You're notta trophy!" exclaimed Mario cheerfully, the 'r' in trophy rolling slightly as he beamed at her, apparently relieved to find someone who hadn't been… statue-ified.

"Oh my God, oh my God," was all Lily could manage, staring at them in shock. Her brain was screaming move, but apparently her body wasn't receiving this message and stayed rooted to the spot. Pit frowned and Mario ignored her quiet ramblings in favor of taking note of her weapon.

"A Keyblade!" he said, seizing it from her hand. This seemed to stir her slightly and she reached out, trying to get it back, but Mario simply examined it animatedly. "I've-a hearda these! Like swords… but keys too!"

"Isn't there like, a copyright on that?" Lily finally spluttered, earning extremely odd looks from both the angel and plumber. "I don't think I'm allowed to have that without paying a quarter everytime I use it or something." Pit and Mario simply stared at her for a good long moment before Mario slowly returned the Keyblade to her hands and creased his brow slightly.

"Where are you a-from, kiddo?" he asked carefully.

"Where are we?" she countered, even though her head was telling her to not answer questions with questions, especially when she didn't know what was going on.

"This is Smash Kingdom," said Pit, feathers ruffling slightly as he was clearly proud to now be a part of something he had so avidly watched. "Or, well… we're trying to keep it that way."

"Someone is a-releasing subspace on our Smash Kingdom," said Mario solemnly, face straight as he spoke to her.

Subspace.

Lily recalled the title of the game, The Subspace Emissary, recalled starting up her own version, recalled the black hole, the black sphere thing, getting bigger and coming through the TV and her sisters…

"Oh God! Emmaline and Sasha!" she cried out suddenly, startling both Pit and Mario into jumping slightly. They raised their eyebrows at her suddenly panicked state. "My sisters! We… the hole.. Subspace! Sucked in… we're… I'm not from here!" she finished lamely, her words hurried and tangled up in each other.

"So we gathered," said Pit with an edge of coldness that made Lily feel small and stupid.

"I've got to find them and get back," she pleaded, as if they were holding her younger sisters captive and would simply hand them over and all would be well. Pit and Mario looked at each other cautiously, clearly convinced she was not a bad guy by now, but still unsure of what to do with her. They glanced at her, then turned their backs to her and conversed in hushed tones while she stood, looking confused and desperate. Eventually they turned back and Mario held out his hand to her.

"We aren't a-familiar with your sisters," he began and thrust his hand forward a little more. "But maybe you will find them if you come with us. Besides, we could a-use a Keyblade on our side." Hesitantly, Lily took his hand and shook it, nodding. Safety in numbers, right? And the map on the game had looked huge, so it would help to have someone who knew the place in search for her sisters. She glanced at the weapon in her hand at his words, raising a disbelieving eyebrow.

"This?" she said slowly. "I don't think I even know how to use this."


	2. Chapter II: Real

**title****: **Adventure Mode

**summary****: **How can a video game unite three squabbling sisters? By uniting them against a much bigger evil than chores, of course.

**author's**** notes: **KAY SO. Second chapter. I'm writing this nerdishly fast because I'm playing the game and finding the cutscenes on youtube and just being generally nerdy about it. x3 Soooo um. Yes. THANK YOU to my one reviewer so far. xD It's got kind of a weird start because I'm trying to cover the three different sisters, but it'll all start falling into the Subspace Emissary plot soon enough, I think. And I apologize if some of the fighting is different from the game but I wasn't going to incorporate doors everywhere for no reason and only being able to move left, right, up, and down two-dimensionally. So yeah, some artistic liberties taken, I suppose. Let me know what you think, pleeeeeeassseee. Seriously, reviews mean so much to me. :c Let me know what you think of Lily, Emmaline, and Sasha, and if any of them (or all or none) of them border on Mary Sue-ish tendencies. Or are just flat out Mary Sues, but I'm working so hard to not let that happen…

--

Grass.

There was grass. Lots and lots of grass. No matter how far out she flailed her arms, all she could feel was damp, springy grass. She even rolled over onto her stomach, groped around some more and _still _only felt grass, then rolled back onto her back and opened her eyes nervously, hesitant to see where she was. Emmaline found herself staring up into trees. Lots of trees. Lots of trees to accompany lots of grass, guess that made some sense…

No!

No, none of this made sense!

She sat up abruptly, holding her head as it protested the sudden movement, and looked around. She was in what appeared to be a forest of sorts, which made absolutely no sense to her. She lived in the Southwest of the United States and there were no forests like this. Pine ones if you went in the right directions, but none so green and cool and damp. Her thoughts were dragged away from her surroundings when she felt her blonde hair up in a ponytail substantially longer than any she had ever possessed. She ran her fingers back down it, feeling its length drag to mid back, and it was _so _high on her head that it reminded her vaguely of how Lily used to wear her hair before she had cropped all her dark waves to chin length and…

Lily!

She looked around frantically, searching for her older sister and then her younger sister, assuming they must be nearby because they had all been sucked into that weird black sphere in their media room. The teenager saw no one and got to her feet, thinking perhaps they were within walking distance of wherever she was. She bent to dust off her jeans and paused, noticing khacki shorts with a gun holster where her jeans once were. Not only that, but the pocket for the actual gun was wider and filled… with softballs? "What the…." murmured Emmaline, pulling one softball out of the holster and nearly wetting herself when another softball mystically refilled it. She floundered wildly, noticing now that she was in a softball uniform, but not one she had ever worn in all twelve years of playing the game. Her cleats and jersey were green and her socks had green stripes up either side. The holster was what threw her for a loop, followed by the whistle that did not make any noise when she tried blowing it around her neck. She looked around again, waiting for some psychopath to pop out of the forest and laugh and tell her this was all some elaborate kidnapping and sick amusement, but only saw a glove, bat, and green tinted sunglasses that had not previously been on the ground. Bending, she slipped the glove on and was unnerved to find it a perfect fit. She yanked it off her hand and stuffed it between two of the dangling belts on her holster, where it rested as if it were meant to go there. The glasses she tested out, the placed atop her head as she had done with her Oakleys all her life, and lifted the bat experimentally. It felt like any old aluminum bat she'd ever used in games.

But… at least she sort of had protection now, right?

Even if nothing made sense, she could still smack someone around with her bat. So she set off, poking through the woods to see if Lily or Sasha had awoken nearby. They must have! They had all been together and then the big thing and…

Emmaline stopped dead in her tracks, deadpanning at the sight in front of her. A large, green dinosaur type thing curled up on a stump. But not any large, green dinosaur type thing, no. This one was particularly familiar to her. This one was someone who existed only within the confines of her television. This one was Yoshi. She simply stared as her world was gingerly taken and thrown completely on its axis. As if this weren't enough to ruin everything she had ever believed in, a tall, blonde elf came striding out of the woods like this was normal, every day, boring, store-brand stuff and her jaw, quite literally, dropped. Link didn't even notice her and seemed to ignore Yoshi, making his way through the small clearing, when everything suddenly darkened and gained an almost reddish tint as a large, dark ship flew overhead. Yoshi awoke sleepily, blinking up at the sky, while Link whirled on his heels and glared at the falling black dots from the ship that landed. Emmaline practically sprinted over, eager to get out of the little balls rapidly filling in around her. Link looked at her, obviously confused by the new face.

"I don't belong here!" she cried, looking at the dots as they began to mesh together and form little soldier-looking things.

"What?" said Link as Yoshi came over, apparently still half asleep, and sniffed her and Link curiously to make sure they were, in fact, real and not these little ball things. Apparently he deduced Link was the same he'd known for ages, but cocked his head at Emmaline as she was new.

"I'm not from this world, I've got to get back, I've got to find my sisters--"

"Don't have time for that now," said Link definitively, drawing his sword and staring the small army of soldiers down. "Can you deal any damage with that stuff?" He nodded to the bat and softballs in her holster.

"What?" She looked flabbergasted.

"Can you fight?" he clarified, voicing tensing and rising as the soldiers started in towards them.

"I-I don't know! Maybe! I mean, I can swing a bat, but--"

"Then fight!"

And he and Yoshi were suddenly in action, plowing through the weaker soldiers with relative ease. Link was slicing and dicing and throwing the occasional bomb for good measure while Yoshi was kicking, eating, and head-butting everything in his way. Emmaline stood, dumb-founded, until one little soldier flung itself at her, arms and legs flailing wildly as it came closer and with a scream she swung her bat in a way that would be completely unacceptable in the actual game of softball, but it effectively sent the little creature flying and disappearing in a blink of light that looked vaguely like a star.

"Now you're getting it!" she heard Link cry and saw that he and Yoshi were already pushing through the creatures. She ran after them, swinging her bat forcefully at anything that hopped in her path, and tried to keep up with the green duo as they came upon more and more difficult enemies. Link jumped up and down at a cloud that seemed to be… pooping lightning at them, his sword just below it before he gave up with regular jumps and spun with his sword outstretched. Emmaline stared at the move she recognized in her head vaguely as 'Up B'. Good God, she was really in the game. "Hey!" Link yelled as the cloud he had just finished off poofed in a flash of light, looking at her. Yoshi tackled her out of the way as another cloud attempted to shock her with lightning. "Get it! Come on, do something!"

"I can't!" she said as Yoshi rolled her away from yet another jolt of lightning. "I don't jump like that!"

"All Smashers can jump like that!" roared Link as he hit some vaguely vehicle-looking object away from running him over.

"I'm not a Smasher!" she protested as Yoshi demonstrated what Link had just said by grabbing the blonde and jumped into the air, peddling over the cloud and landing on the other side of it, disorienting it for a moment.

"You're in Smash Kingdom!" he bellowed, clearly fed up with trying to talk and fight at the same time. "_You're a Smasher! _Now jump and be some use!"

Yoshi set her down, looking at her with big, expectant eyes and she looked back the cloud, which was closing in on her and Yoshi. Swallowing hard, she leapt once in the air and was (figuratively) floored by how high she went. A second effort and it felt like she propelled off the air she was gliding through, going slightly higher, but not high enough to reach the cloud and… trying to think of someway to pull herself higher, she seized a ball from her holster, wound up in a way only a pitcher could, windmilled her arm, and let the now aflame ball pull her upwards and through the cloud, which disappeared in a spark of light as she landed roughly back on the ground, quite in awe of herself.

"Told you!" she heard Link call from somewhere. Yoshi made some odd cheering noise and scurried over to her, nudging her up to her feet and after Link, who was a good ten yards ahead of them and plowing through their enemies. Yoshi suddenly pushed her from behind, startling the teenager backwards, and popped between her legs so that she was riding on his back in a way she'd seen Mario do when they'd played the Mario series at her cousin's house. Yoshi looked back and up at her and she looked at him, then gave a little nod and he took off after Link with surprising speed for someone so… squishy looking. Emmaline fended off the various attackers that threw themselves at the two with her magically replenishing softball, alternating between simply bopping them in the head for weaker ones and fast-pitching off the side of Yoshi for larger ones. Ones they didn't want to deal with Yoshi leapt over and left for Link to hack into with his sword. It wasn't long before they burst out of the forest and away from the enemies, coming to a vast, open plain of mostly dirt and weeds, though there was definitely green spots and woodland scattered throughout it. Emmaline slid off the back of Yoshi as Link panted, the three green-clad fighters standing and watching the large black ship fly off into the distance, much too far away to catch up to.

"Damn," breathed Link, sheathing his sword. He turned to look at Yoshi, who simply stared back at him, then to Emmaline. "Now…" he began, still slightly winded from pushing through all those little things as quickly as they had. "… what were you on about?"

"I'm a real person!" she said desperately, poking herself in the chest. Link simply stared at her and frowned.

"So am I," he responded slowly, as if she were a small child confused about something entirely basic.

"No!" said Emmaline angrily, her ever-present sense of logic getting to her. "_You _are a character in a video game! I'm from the real world!"

"I don't know where you're getting any of this from, but we're in Smash World," said Link and Yoshi nodded slightly, backing up his long time friend. "I'm as real as you are."

"You're an elf!"

"And he's a dinosaur!" burst out Link, losing his patience as he gestured to Yoshi angrily. "Why would that make us any less real than you?" He seized her by the front of her softball jersey, yanking her towards him harshly and lifting her slightly off the ground. Emmaline swore and flailed her feet, glaring in his face. "Feel that? Could I be holding you off the ground if I weren't _real_? Think you could interact with me if I weren't _real_?" He thrust her away from him, effectively dropping the angry, logical teenager, who landed square on her butt and looked embarrassed. Link stared at her for a moment before shaking his head and muttering something under his breath. He turned on his heel, gesturing for Yoshi to follow. Yoshi glanced at Emmaline sadly, then started after Link.

"Wait," said Emmaline suddenly, looking down at her feet in shame. Yoshi immediately stopped and turned around, looking at the blonde girl happily. Link was slower to respond, taking a few more steps before stopping and looking at her with distaste. "I can't find my sisters."

There was a long pause where Yoshi stared at Link, Link stared at Emmaline, and Emmaline stared at her shoes.

Perhaps family was something that appealed to Link, or maybe he was just a much bigger softie than he put on, but he strode over to Emmaline and offered on gloved hand down to her. "Come on then. Maybe they're on the way."


End file.
